Real Language
by Hakusa
Summary: Vincent confronts Real about the ‘incident’ which happened, but Real spoke first. What did she say which made herself bothered later on? ? Contains a Spoiler.


!CONTAINS A SPOILER!

Little Note: Hya! Here's my first Ergo Proxy fic:o. The anime was actually quite serious, not that I don't like it, but it was a quite hard trying to think up for an inspiration for any fic related. Ergo Proxy is one of my favourite animes, and I really love seeing Ergo Proxy! He's just soooo cool:o. Ehem, ok then, hope you'll like this fic, neh. :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Ergo Proxy in anyway, but I hope I will one day own a poster featuring only Ergo Proxy himself:o.

Pairing: VincentXReal

Summary: Vincent confronts Real about the 'incident' which happened, but Real spoke first. What did she say which made herself bothered later on? -?

Note: Malaysian British English

This fic takes place after Real kissed Vincent, but still, it doesn't have any flow with the anime.

Sorry if I made any mistakes in grammar, time, or even what vehicle they're traveling in……he he. -;. I don't own the anime, and I watched it sometime ago, that's why I've forgotten some parts. -;. For now, let's just call it a hovercraft, neh. -;.

Enjoy! o.

[13th December 2007

- Real Language -

The place was dark. Most likely due to the forest they were in. Trees were hovering over whatever objects or living things beneath. Morning and afternoon couldn't be judged, only dawn and the night.

Vincent Law, the man with the other-self known as Ergo Proxy, was now thinking. Thinking deeply on something. His face features were changing from serious to a blur one to-and-fro. Pino was running round the hovercraft, until Vincent's face caught her attention.

"Vincent's face is funny.", was what she said to herself. It could be heard by any near humans, but still, it didn't reach Vincent. His sudden giggle frightened Pino, and made her run into the hovercraft. His face turned to a solemn one, and later, he stood. This time, his face showed much determination and confidence. He clenched his right fist, and,

"Ganbatte!" – "Go for it!"

He cheered to himself…...

------------- ------------ --------------

By the river in the forest, Real was dipping her black-purple attire in the stream. Beside her were some containers, most probably for containing some water she'll be gathering later. She stopped rinsing her clothes, giving a moment for the thought which was disturbing her mind for sometime now.

'_Why did I do something like that?'_

'_Oh yeah, I didn't want him to see the gun, but….'_

'_Why __**that**__?'_

'_Sigh, I am changing.'_

'_I need to clear it, before it leads to further troublesome matters…'_

'…_Fast.'_

Foot steps were heard, and it broke Real's string of thoughts. She looked up to see the intruder, and it was none other than **that** Vincent Law.

'_Right timing.'_

Real got up, and went nearer to Vincent until she was about 23 inches away.

"Um, Real, I-"

"The _incident_, I am sure you know what I am trying to imply here.", she interrupted his sentence.

"Ye-yes.", Vincent said, stuttering with a blush. "The…..the kiss…"

"You didn't need to say that, idiot!", Real, raised her voice, while she…what? Blush?

'_Why I am I blushing?! Grrr, I'll deal with this first.'_

"So-sorry.", he apologized to her while he bowed several times, sweating.

"Now, since you know what I mean, I'll tell you honestly. It didn't mean anything, and I mean, absolutely nothing at all. I wasn't right in the head, and besides, who would want to do that with someone who looks like a dumb guy, a klutz, a person who doesn't think, a-"

"It's enough for me to understand. Thank you for telling me.", interrupted Vincent, followed by him walking off. Real put her hands on her hips, while she let out a sigh of relief.

"That was easy to settle with. But, why was I blushing? I must be really not right in the head…", and she took the containers and filled them up with water.

------------- -------------- ---------------

Real went back to where the hovercraft was located while she carried the water filled containers with her partially wet clothes. She saw Vincent sitting on a traveling chair who was dreaming off into space.

"I collected water."

"………."

"Oi.", she nudged Vincent's shoulder with one of the containers.

"Ah!", Vincent yelled as he fell off the chair. One of Real's eyebrows raised, looking at the dumb-look Vincent was currently having. "Ah, Real! So-sorry, I was just surprised, so-sorry."

"You know, you better stop apologizing. Here, the water supply.", handing over the containers to him.

"Oh, sor---okay.", almost getting to the word, now considered taboo.

Real went inside the hovercraft, while Vincent sat on the chair again. He looked at the sky, and sighed. He got over the mental heartbreak he was having and went into the hovercraft.

---- ---- ----

Real took out the can-food she ate half-way yesterday, and bumped into Vincent when he was heading to the fridge.

"So…..Sorry.", Vincent said, as he just stood there, with his head facing downwards.

"I said-"

"I know, but, that's how I am. Sorry.", he apologized again, and he went to take some can-food from the fridge.

Real just stared at Vincent as he bent in front of the fridge. She didn't know why, but, that disturbed her in someway.

----------------- -----------------

It was nighttime, and Real was having trouble in sleeping. She was turning from left to right, letting out grumbles in between. She decided to sit up, and she did. She ruffled her hair, making it messier than it already is. Something bothered her, and something with the letter, 'V'. The words she said to him, and the words he said at the kitchen section, they bothered her till no end, and the reason was unknown. Currently, **that** person was in the toilet.

Real then decided to confront him before she gets crazier over this small matter. She got up from her bed and stood just outside the toilet. Her right hand stopped midway from knocking the door. She didn't know what to say, what to do, what to tell, **that** guy. She just gave up, and sat on the floor with her back leaning against the door.

She just have to say it, say something, just something, to get rid of this _feeling_.

"Vincent?"

"……Real?", came a reply after a few seconds.

"I…….I am sorry. I am sorry for what I said earlier today, and I am sorry for what I made you feel. It's bothering me. Sorry.". Real was quite shock herself that she actually said something like that to him.

"……Ha ha, you're unlike yourself, Real.", Vincent giggled.

"Wha-what? I am apologizing here, and you're laughing!?", she stood while she had dashes of pink on her cheeks. She faced the door, and was about to knock **hard** on it, until,

The door opened, and Vincent was just in time to catch the hand which had quite some force with it, which made him fall back a little. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes widen by a tad, and her cheeks gradually became redder.

"Thank you.", he said. The smile, never leaving his face.

"I….I just apologized, what's the big deal about it?". She pulled back her hand from his grasp.

"That's the first 4 'sorry' I heard from you. It shows that you're a kind person, Real."

She turned her back towards him to hide the blush which could be visible to anybody within 1 feet.

"I-I am going back to the room now.". She walk-ran to the room, and before she reached the door, she heard,

"Good night."

-----------------------------------------------

Notes For You Guys: Hello! Hm, how was it:)? I am not so sure about this, I was having some problems(little writer's block.) when I was typing it. And also, um, maybe just change the vehicle into a hovercraft, because, I really don't know when I am buying my personal set of Ergo Proxy, so, sorry. Um, but do review, because I want to know whether you all enjoyed it, or the opposite. Ergo Proxy is hard to write. Maybe because I watched it one time? Who knows? Anyways, looking forward for your reviews which would be great, neh. :). Bye bye:o.

P.S. I am wondering whether the two were out of character. Hm……

The Title: Ha ha, is the title ok:)? I just typed 'word'(because this fic has a lot of stuff related to 'word') in the Microsoft Word, and when I looked at the synonyms, I also saw 'language'. He he, it's funny right, on how I got the title. :). Oh, and since it's sort of like in Real's Point of View, I named it after her too, he he. :).

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa


End file.
